


Untitled.avi

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Series: Shota Shit [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Shota, Size Kink, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've never been so ashamed to write something in my life. This has been done and just sitting around for a week because I couldn't bear to post it. I need Jesus. Some of the dialogue is modeled after actual things I've seen pedos say. I take accuracy very seriously apparently.</p><p>I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia and I make no money from the creation or distribution of this story. This is a work of fiction and any resemblance to the lives of any persons, alive or dead, is purely coincidental. I do not condone the creation/distribution of child porn or engaging in any illegal or immoral acts with a minor.</p></blockquote>





	Untitled.avi

**➧PLAY**

 

** 12:02 pm 03/16/2010 **

 

The film quality isn't great and the sound isn't perfect. Occasionally black lines of fractured tape leap across the screen and there are moments of obtrusive white noise marring the picture but it can still be watched

The camera zooms out from a wall that is covered in crude crayon drawings and craft paper chains. When the image focuses a little blond boy with glasses on his nose and a (very large) dick in his mouth can be seen. He's slightly off to the right of the frame and his eyes are closed as he bobs his head up and down. His little cowlick follows his movements with the slightest of delay and the gentle sound of him sucking can be heard.

A soft groan sounds from off screen and the cameraman's hand comes into the shot. He pats the boy on the cheek to get his attention. When the kid opens his eyes they're revealed to be an enchanting shade of sky blue.

"Say hello and introduce yourself." The cameraman says and tweaks the kid's cowlick.

The boy comes off of the man seated before him and leans up to look closer into the camera lens. "Am I gonna be on TV?" He asks.

"Something like that." The cameraman says as he takes a hold of the base of his cock. He gently taps the head against the kid's soft pink lips. "Introduce yourself properly now, like we practiced."

The boy shoos the man's member away and scoots back a bit. He's center screen now and beaming an almost perfect set of white baby teeth at the camera. "My name's Alfred and I'm six years old. I'm XXXXXX* and my favorite food is Happy Meals!"

            *Transcription notice: Xs indicate places that the sound has been removed or altered to be unintelligible -- ed

"That's a good boy." Can be heard from behind the camera. The man rubs the tip of his dick across Alfred's cheek and leaves a glistening little trail of pre-come behind. "What else do you like?"

"I like it when Mr. B puts his thing inside me." Alfred replies, practiced and confident. "And I like it when he touches my thing until I feel really good."

The cameraman, presumably "Mr. B," chuckles and pushes the boy's head down onto his dick. Alfred has to open his mouth as far as he can but he doesn't appear to be distressed. He closes his eyes and goes back to lavishing the first couple of inches of dick that can fit in his mouth without making any kind of fuss. He puts gusto into his ministrations, the sounds of which are mixing with the man's audibly quickened breaths.

Mr. B gently grips Alfred's hair when he  comes, holding the little blond in place and thrusting a few more times before he pumps his seed into Alfred's mouth. The boy swallows some but most of it overflows.

The image temporarily stretches and pulls across the screen before it is replaced with white noise.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**4:34 pm 03/20/2010**

 

 

 

The video is restored. The audio and visual quality is higher than the previous scene, implying that a new camera was being used. Alfred is sitting on a swing outside at an unnamed park, softly kicking his legs to get himself to sway forward and back. The park is quiet and no other people can be seen. Wood chips crunch bluntly under the cameraman's feet as he circles the swing set. The camera is never taken off of Alfred as it moves around the area.

"Say hello to your fans." The man behind the camera is the same one as in the previous scene.

Alfred grins and waves energetically at the camera. His swinging picks up a little momentum and he begins to introduce himself but stops. His expression is serious when he looks past the camera to the man behind it. "Am I famous yet? I wanna be rich and buy a island."

Mr. B laughs lightly. "You're on your way, a lot of people bought your first video."

"Why? I barely did anything." Alfred stops swinging.

"Because you're so cool, of course. Who couldn't like a good boy like you?"

Alfred beams. The view drops down to record the older man's feet as he approaches the swing set. A few muffled words are exchanged but they are impossible to decipher. Mr. B backs up and points the camera at Alfred again. The blond's standing up with the smear of evening colors tinting the sky like a backdrop.

"This is embarrassing." He says. His cheeks are starting to turn pink. Mr. B encourages him with a few waves of his hand and Alfred looks around himself before quickly unzipping his jeans and pulling his little penis out. His eyes shut and he takes a few breaths, then just stands there. Twenty or so seconds pass and then urine arches weakly out over the ground. Alfred sighs in relief and the stream grows stronger.

The view zooms in to focus from Alfred's smooth crotch area and down to the growing puddle he's making. He clearly drank a lot in preparation for this: the piss is still going strong and his distended lower belly can be seen slowly returning to it's normal flat state. The camera doesn't find his face when he speaks.

"Why would anybody want to watch me pee?"

"People like what they like, and this is what the most asked for."

The stream weakens and begins to wane. He has to take a step back lest the puddle he made touch his shoe. "I don't get it. Sounds gross."

He's done so he pulls his jeans up and begins buttoning them. The scene ends, leaving the screen black and silent.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**10:00 am 04/05/2010**

 

 

 

The camera is on the ground pointing up, under a desk or table. Alfred's lower half is visible, Mr. B is standing behind him with his hands on the boy's slim hips, the sound of skin slapping skin doesn't do much to drown Alfred's wanton moans out. His cock stands at attention, bouncing every time his teacher slams himself inside, hard and fast, Alfred's legs trembling as he struggles to keep himself standing on tiptoe.

"Ah, XXXXXX so... so g-gooooood." Alfred can be heard panting out.

"What do you like about when I fuck you?" The man asks. His voice is husky with lust.

"I... nngh I like... ah! F-feels weird, but good in my butt." Alfred manages to articulate himself fairly well but some parts are nearly impossible to understand. His right hand comes into view and presses against his lower belly. Upon further inspection a bulge can be seen every time the man pushes himself in. "So big I'm... I'm... huah! So good...."

"You're so tight... and eager... You're fantastic." Mr. B pants out between thrusts. One of his hands releases Alfred's hip and snakes around to squeeze the boy's cock between his thumb, index and middle fingers and pump in time with his own movements. Alfred's body jumps when the man touches him and his voice raises in volume before his cries are abruptly muffled.

Alfred kicks his legs a few times and then tenses up. Although something is covering his mouth a harsh cry can be heard, followed shortly by a string of convoluted profanity from the older man. Mr. B's movements become more erratic and harsh, and finally he slams in and stays where he is. Alfred makes a small noise when the man releases his member. During the lull in action the pair's tired breathing can be heard. Finally Mr. B backs up and slowly pulls his softening cock from the boy's small body. Come pours out after him and some lands on the camera lens. The view is obstructed but movements and the shuffling of fabric can be heard.

"Did that feel good?" There's a moment of quiet. Whether Alfred verbalizes his reply or just motions is impossible to tell.

"Mmmm Alfred... so cute when you come... so, so eager... my sweet little boy..." The man's words are muttered and occasionally fade out completely.

The screen goes black.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**08:00 pm 05/02/2010**

 

 

 

When the picture comes back much more of Mr. B can be seen compared to the previous scenes. He's sitting on a couch naked and with his legs comfortably spread. The frame cuts off at his mouth and just below the knees.

"Come on." He says and pats his thigh. He's already hard and slick with lube. Alfred comes into the frame from the left, also nude, and climbs up onto the couch and positions himself over the older man's lap. He bites his lower lip in concentration and uses one hand to aim the man's cock at his hole. He lowers himself down and his ass stretches to engulf the thick head without too much trouble.

Alfred lets a shaky breath out and licks his lips. A blush is hinting at his cheeks, turning them a soft shade of pink. He does a few shallow bounces and starts to sink further down the older man's shaft. His dick, tiny in comparison to what he was working to fill himself with, stirs to life. Mr. B caresses Alfred's sides, hips and thighs sensually.

"You could barely take the tip when we started. Look how far you've come in such a short time." The man gently pinches Alfred's nipple. "Who knew you were so talented?"

While he talks Alfred pushes himself down just a bit further until he's sitting almost completely impaled on Mr. B's dick. His boyhood stands at attention and his wide-spread legs are shaking. The older man instructs him to introduce himself to the camera.

"M-my name's Alfred an' I'm s-six years old..." He lets out a squeak of surprise when Mr. B grinds his hips upwards with a little groan*. The boy's breaths are coming quicker now but he doesn't seem to be in pain, even with the man's cock making a little bulge in his lower belly every time he pushes inside.

            *whether he says "so young" or just makes a guttural sound is debated. -- ed

"Tell them how much you like it." The man murmurs into Alfred's ear and then runs the tip of his tongue along the blush-tinted skin.

"At first I was scared... but Mr. B's really nice a-and it didn't really hurt that- all that much so it's okay." Alfred's eyes are scrunched tightly closed as he recites his lines. His voice falters and he turns to the side. Although his face is turned away from the camera his voice comes through clear. "Please do it...."

"Finish talking first." Although he says this the man bounces Alfred on his lap a couple of times. The sound the boy makes is sharp and breathy.

"Pleeeaaaase..." He's whining now, trying unsuccessfully to fuck himself back on the man's erection.

"Finish."

Alfred's lips curl down into a frown but he turns toward the camera and continues his miniature autobiography. "Mr. B's my favorite teacher and... hah... and I love doing the - the secret th-things...."

The man has started slowly moving him up and down on his cock. "Our secret?"

"Pinkie promise." Alfred assures him between pleasured gasps. "I'm happy you guys like my movies and I h-hope you like this one too."

He tilts his head up to look at his teacher. "I did good?"

"You did perfect." The older man leans down into the shot but his pale blond hair is obscuring his features enough to keep him anonymous. He bumps the tip of his nose against the tip of Alfred's and the boy smiles. Mr. B retreats from the scene and takes hold of Alfred's hips.

The bespectacled child lets out a sharp yelp when the man skips any pretense of gentleness and snaps his hips up. Alfred's legs are pulled further apart to allow a clear shot of him being fucked, his small hole stretched wide. His cries ring out loudly enough to lead one to believe that they are somewhere secluded or very soundproof.

Mr. B reaches around and begins pumping Alfred's small cock. He smiles and dips down to nibble on the boy's neck without slowing his motions. His words are partially blocked out by the noise Alfred's making but he is just audible enough to understand. "You make such nice sounds when we do this. Do you really enjoy it that much?"

"Yes!" Alfred's response is immediate, gasping, needy. "Yes, yes, yes, m-my thing's... I'm gonna..."

"Mmmm," The man stops sucking Alfred's neck in order to speak affectionately into his ear. "Me too. You feel so good inside."

His hips piston up a few more times and then he slams in as deep as he can. The sound Alfred makes from the impact is high and thin, he looks shocked, it could easily have hurt. His breathing picks up and his cries grow in passion until suddenly he bites his bottom lip and his legs tense and pull together. His little dick twitches in the man's grasp and although nothing comes out it's clear by his face that he's coming. He flops back against his teacher's chest, breathing hard with eyes glazed.

Mr. B smiles and reaches under Alfred's butt to pull him up and off of himself. He holds the boy up for the camera with his legs spread. Come drips out of his gaping ass as it slowly shrinks back to it's normal size.

"I'm tired." Alfred's voice is soft, his exhaustion apparent.

"So am I. Let's go take a nap."

 

 

 

* * *

**04:18 am 08/16/2010**

 

 

It's dark. Bands of light pass across the frame every short while and very light music can be heard in the background. The shapes on the screen are hard to make out but if examined well enough one can deduce that the camera is propped on a car seat.

"I'm making this to just answer all of your questions at once instead of emailing you one by one." Mr. B says. "Firstly no, Alfred and I are still very much involved and no I am not in jail. I'm an adult, I have a career, I get busy sometimes.

"No, I will not share him, stop asking. I actually had two people offer to _buy_ him. He's not mine to sell, not that I would anyway. We don't do hurtcore either. Alfred is very special to me, I would never do any of that to him."

During a small stretch of quiet a car can be heard honking furiously somewhere nearby. Mr. B lets out a frustrated sigh. "Asshole."

"The first time I fucked him was in January, I don't remember the day. We'd done a few things before that just to warm him up to it. He could only take the tip and he did cry a little so I finished and then calmed him down.

"It's not that hard to get a kid interested. We're sexual beings from birth, you know. You just have to convince them to explore it and it just kind of goes from there. You have to read their signs. Body language and things like that. I don't know what else to tell you; it's not like there's a step-by-step guide. Wait for them to come to you I guess. Don't force it."

There was a rhythmic tapping sound. "What else was I supposed to be talking about...?"

"I only accept bitcoins and no refunds or exchanges. That reminds me; No you cannot have a free download, why would you bother asking that?  Stop emailing me. Anyway, I hope I answered the most popular questions I got well enough but it's four in the morning and I'm falling asleep at the wheel."

There's a pause and then another series of honks.

"Asshole."

The video breaks into static and then falls silent.

  

 

 

* * *

**02:35 pm 08/18/2010**

 

 

The scene begins in a classroom, more than likely the same one from the first scene based on the decorations and setup. It sits propped up slightly higher than the height of the desks and captures a diagonal shot of the room. Alfred's sitting on a desk at the right of the frame. The camera shakes a little and then abruptly jerks to the left far enough to nearly center the boy in the shot.

"There we go." Mr. B comes into sight from the right-hand side, the frame cutting off just above his black tie. He goes to stand beside the boy and lightly runs his fingers through his blond hair.

"You've been very good." He says and Alfred squirms. "Even during show-and-tell you kept yourself so controlled." Mr. B reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a small remote. He spins the dial and Alfred squirms a little harder this time.

"Take it out." Alfred pleads.

"You are just absolutely adorable." Mr. B says and lightly pats the desk. "Now pull your pants down and bend over this."

Alfred slides off the edge of the desk somewhat stiffly and bends over the surface, then pulls his jeans down to his knees. It becomes immediately clear where his discomfort is coming from: his hole is stretched around a rather large black vibrating butt plug. It can be heard humming softly. Mr. B slides the flat of his palm over the globe of Alfred's ass and then takes a hold of the plug's base and slowly begins to pull. Alfred makes a soft sound as his ass stretches open to release the toy but his teacher's gentle voice cooing sweet little compliments keeps him still. When the toy slips out of Alfred's backside he jumps.

"I wish we had more time." The man says. "You look so good all open and ready like this."

The device stops it's steady buzzing when Mr. B pushes a button on the remote. He sets the toy aside and, with the help of a glob of spit, replaces it with two of his own fingers. Alfred jumps when his teachers twists his fingers around and then pushes another inside.

"I want to fuck you until you scream." He mutters when he sinks a fourth digit in.

Alfred wiggles his butt from side to side a little and turns his upper body to get a better look at the man. "You're not gonna?"

There's a slick sound when Mr. B pulls his fingers out of the boy's body. He leans over, nearly into the shot, and adds another little glob of saliva. He then slips the middle and index fingers of each of his hands into Alfred's hole and gently spreads it for the camera before speaking. "I'm just letting everyone get a look at your perfect little ass. Some people wanted to know how open I can make you."

"We're not gonna do it at all?" Alfred asks with a small frown and then winces in discomfort.

"We don't have time, the assembly will be over soon."

"But I've had that thing in there since this morning! I wanna do it!" The boy complains.

"Be patient." Mr. B says and pushes all four fingers back into Alfred's body. The little blond gasps and pushes his hips back up against his teacher's hand.

He spreads his legs a little further and when he speaks his voice has taken on a somewhat whiny tone. "Please do it with me."

Mr. B shakes his head and Alfred repeats the plea. The older man pushes his digits into his ass a little faster but denies him once again. "I can't."

"Just a little." Alfred moans out, his disposition closer to irritation now.

"I shouldn't, we'll get caught."

Alfred turns his head far enough away from the camera to where his face can no longer be seen and pushes his hips back rhythmically. "I don't wanna wait!"

There's a moment of quiet contemplation and then Mr. B pulls his fingers out and reaches for the zipper of his pants. "Fine but we have to be quick. Now be quiet, someone will hear you."

Alfred smacks both hands over his mouth to muffle any sound he may make as his blue eyes snap eagerly to watch the older man pull his zipper down. Just then the school bell rings and startles them both.

"Shit." Mr. B yanks his zipper back up.

 

 

**■ STOP**

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been so ashamed to write something in my life. This has been done and just sitting around for a week because I couldn't bear to post it. I need Jesus. Some of the dialogue is modeled after actual things I've seen pedos say. I take accuracy very seriously apparently.
> 
> I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia and I make no money from the creation or distribution of this story. This is a work of fiction and any resemblance to the lives of any persons, alive or dead, is purely coincidental. I do not condone the creation/distribution of child porn or engaging in any illegal or immoral acts with a minor.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Where Our Demons Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587080) by [smuttyandabsurd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd)




End file.
